Neon Lights
by Darkbells49
Summary: Life is hard, understatement of the year for Ryoma, between an abusive home and maintaining his scholarship Ryoma struggles to keep his passion for tennis in his life while protecting his small family by working the streets of the red light district. Ryoma had now idea that by entering high school he would find things he didn't think possible. AU! yaoi/BL don't read if don't like


**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything.

**Warning: **This story contains yaoi, BL, prostitution, dub-con.

This story is adopted by me from **take it or leave it** and was originally titled "OH NOES Ryoma Has a Dark Past". Changes have been made yes and I hope it's liked.

* * *

Chapter 1

Ryoma sighed and wiped the last traces of blood from his face. He really should have seen that racket coming. Gingerly, he touched the bruise forming on his cheekbone. That would hurt for a while.

But it had been worth it. After beating his opponent 'Sasabe, was it?' 6-0, he felt more relaxed, and confident. He knew he could do this, even if Sasabe had to play dirty.

He exited the courts and absently bowed to the teacher there, ignoring the way her eyes followed his every move. Ryoma had just finished replacing his racket when the woman addressed him.

"You there, with the hat!" she called out. "What's your name?"

Ryoma frowned as he noticed the time, but turned and bowed anyway. "Echizen Ryoma."

The woman nodded curtly, dark eyes hard. "You know how to handle that racket pretty well."

"Some people say that. If sensei will excuse me" He didn't care if he was being rude, but it was nearing four o'clock.

"I'm Coach Ryuzaki," the teacher said, ignoring the boy's discomfort. Echizen…the name was familiar. "What school do you attend?"

Agitatedly, Ryoma bounced the tennis ball a few times before looking up. "I'm starting at Seigaku Academy next week."

Coach Ryuzaki suddenly smiled widely. "And you'll be joining the tennis team then, eh?"

Golden eyes widened imperceptibly as Ryoma noticed Coach Ryuzaki's jacket. The embroidery…this was one of the Seigaku athletic coaches. He cursed inwardly. It wasn't good to attract this kind of attention so soon.

"You are one of the scholarship students, hai?" the woman asked abruptly. It made sense as to why the name was so familiar.

Ryoma was startled by the question. He had taken great care in picking out his best outfit…he thought that he had fit in rather well. So he remained silent, hoping the coach would just leave.

"You don't have your own racket," Coach Ryuzaki persisted, gesturing to the equipment Ryoma had just put away. "That one belongs to the school."

"I have my own racket at home," Ryoma said defiantly.

"If you say so," Coach Ryuzaki said. "But you know Echizen…the school facilities are always available." She winked as she turned away.

Echizen couldn't help the small smile that crept over his lips. He had gotten approval right away! Now he wouldn't have to worry about affording his own racket. Then he remembered something else...

"Ryuzaki-sensei!" he called out suddenly. "Please…can you…"

"It'll be our little secret," she reassured the boy.

Satisfied, Ryuzaki watched him race off, idly wondering why he was in such a hurry. "Echizen Ryoma…hm…"

* * *

He made it to the daycare five minutes too late, hurriedly bowing as he raced inside.

"You're late!" the matron called out gruffly.

"Gomen-nasai, Maki-san!" Ryoma apologized, once he had caught his breath. "I didn't mean to…but this new school…"

"I don't want to hear any excuses!" Maki chided gently, arms akimbo. "Go and get your siblings!"

Just then a red-headed blur raced into the room. "Ryo-nii's back!" the little girl shrieked.

Immediately, six more children appeared. They clambered towards the boy, all grinning widely.

Ryoma knelt down as a feeling of contentedness swept through him. "Ah…Hina, go and get your shoes. Yes, Saito, it will be rice for diner. I know, I know. Go help your sister. Yes, I love you too."

The matron watched the loud interaction with a wry grin on her face. A few minutes later, the children bounded away to collect their belongings.

Tiredly, the green-haired boy closed his eyes and sighed. "I wish I could give them more," he said softly. "It's not fair for them…"

"It's not fair for any of you!" Maki said stubbornly. "Don't doubt yourself, Ryoma - you're the best thing that's ever happened to them."

Ryoma looked up gratefully as the middle-aged woman helped him to his feet.

"If there's anything I can do," Maki said firmly, "You just let me know. Got it?"

Ryoma nodded absently. "Ano…is that Yumi?"

Without waiting for an answer, he rushed towards the back room and began cooing softly into the darkness. "Oh, Yumi-chan, I got you, don't worry."

Ryoma reached into the crib and gently took out the shrieking infant. "It's okay…it's okay…" he said soothingly. Immediately, the baby quieted in his arms, and Ryoma planted a soft kiss on her forehead. "Go to sleep, okay, little one?"

He stepped out into the main room and nodded his thanks to Maki. "I'll be back tomorrow morning, at the same time. Arigatou"

And the door slid shut.

Maki watched from the window as the children spilled out onto the sidewalk. Just like always, Ryoma pulled out a rickety wagon from behind a bush and ordered the smaller ones to get in. Although there was still much laughing and talking…it somehow seemed more subdued.

Maki knew why.

It was because they were going home.

Home to hell.

The matron sighed and let the curtain fall back into place. When Ryoma had gotten the scholarship, she hoped things would get better. Now…well…it sure didn't seem like it. She knew about him and his job. She had told him multiple times to stop, that there were better ways to earn money but he wouldn't listen to her.

Her heart clenched painfully. The boy didn't deserve this.

* * *

Ryoma put a finger through his lips in reminder as he snuck through the living room. Today they were lucky. Hisashi-san was passed out over his bottle of booze, and Nari-san was out cold as well.

Dinner was a quick, silent affair. There was no more than a few spoonful's' of rice per person, and Ryoma noted worriedly they were nearly out of milk.

Ryoma tucked his siblings in and tried not to let their sorrowful gazes affect him. Somehow, they knew he was going out tonight. They knew he was leaving them alone.

But there was nothing else he could do. He needed cash, and though he knew they didn't know exactly what he was doing they seemed to somehow sense the gravity of it and kept it a secret. He silently slipped out the front door, careful not to wake up his so called "guardians".

* * *

The night was cold as he made his way to the red light district of Tokyo. He knew here he would be able to nab a few buyers. He stood leaning against the corner of a building casting is eyes over the crowds. The bright lights of the part of the city that never awoke till night.

He always hated it. He hated this part of the city. He hated the lights. The noise. The sight of the silent exchanges on the street. And above all he hated what he did in order to get money.

Ryoma heard the soft scuff of shoes stop in front of him and he looked up with a seductive smirk, he knew would draw customers to him.

He listened to man's corny pick up line, only half paying attention. It was always the same. He gave a response that he knew would get a reaction from the man in front of him, with his head cocked slightly and a painted mischievous smile on his lips. He saw the man's eyes darken in desire as he was led away to the nearest love hotel.

He lay still on the bed as the man above him undressed him. It didn't matter. And neither did his connection to this man. He didn't need to know a thing about this man. Whether he was married, his job, his life, morals, friends, even his name. Nothing. None of it mattered during this transaction. He was simply empty during these times.

Or at least that's what he told himself. What he pretended to be, because how else could he have gone on so long otherwise. He told himself that the moans and whimpers he produced for these men who held him were fake. That he felt no pleasure during these times. Because if he were admit such a thing to himself, he might just break for real.

* * *

He stumbled home at around 3:00 and struggled through a few pages in his textbook and then got about 2 hours of sleep. Morning rolled around all too quickly and he exhaustedly got everyone dressed. They had to skip breakfast. Ryoma tried not to worry about how he would get the laundry done.

They piled into the wagon and had almost made a safe escape, when Hoshi woke up in tears. Ryoma desperately tried to quiet the hungry boy, but it was too late.

Hurriedly, he shoved the wagon handle into Junpei's hands and tried to smile reassuringly. As he had been taught, Junpei took off. He had just rounded the corner when the door slammed open.

"You didn't greet me properly last night," Hisashi began coldly. "And for that, you need to be punished."

Ryoma felt his muscles tense. Not now…please, not now. He clenched his fists to stop them from trembling.

"Learn to respect your elders," Nari broke in. "Now come inside and we'll teach you your lesson."

Two pairs of dark eyes looked at him icily…daring him to run for it. Ryoma took a step backwards, but knew he could never leave his siblings to take his punishment.

"There's an assembly at school this morning," Ryoma said instead. "People will wonder if I'm late."

Nari sneer faltered before smirking. "For your insolence, you will have twice the punishment tonight."

Ryoma swallowed. He could always…no…he couldn't be late for school. Not unless he wanted to risk the scholarship.

He watched his two guardians slip back into the house.

Shit.

* * *

So? How was it? Comments are welcome. If there are any flames out there, please be gentle.


End file.
